The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a multifunction peripheral, or a facsimile device.
An image forming apparatus may be installed in a store. Using this image forming apparatus, a service of printing a photograph or a ticket may be available by paying a fee. There is known an embodiment of service using an image forming apparatus installed in a store, as follows.
Specifically, there is known a printing device, which determines the number of sheets for printing images, determines a size of a recording medium on which the images are printed, performs a print process of image data to print the images according to the determined number of sheets and the determined size, stores drawing data of a development of wrapping paper for wrapping a printed matter determined by the number of sheets and the size of the printed matter, edits the stored drawing data for wrapping the printed matter of the images with the wrapping paper according to the determined number of sheets and the determined size, performs a print process of the edited drawing data to print the development of the wrapping paper.
There is a case where a product or a present is put in a paper bag and is handed. Conventionally, in order to get a paper bag that corresponds to a size of a material to be housed such as a product or a present and has a desired design, it is necessary to have a meeting with a specialist to determine the size and the design, and to have the paper bag produced according to the meeting. In other words, it is necessary to do a special order. Such a special order is usually unacceptable unless at least a few hundreds of bags are ordered. Further, it is difficult to reduce a cost per one bag unless a large number of paper bags are ordered.
Conventionally, due to time and effort as well as a high cost, it is difficult to get a small number of paper bags with a desired size and design. Accordingly, unless a large budget is available, it is usual to search paper bags mass-produced by manufacturers to find one close to the desired size and design, and to buy it as a substitute. Conventionally, there is a problem that it is difficult to prepare an original (a desired) paper bag. Note that the conventional technique described above is related to wrapping paper and cannot solve the above-mentioned problem.